


Daddy loves you

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chastity Device, Diapers, Humiliation, Infantilism, Prostate Milking, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stiles is having accidents. It gets so bad the Sheriff puts him back in diapers. Stiles thinks his dad wants to help but that may not be the case





	Daddy loves you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I wrote this in my phone while I'm supposed to be writing my thesis. My first language isn't English and I didn't check mistakes so I'm sorry. I wrote this while I was really horny so I'm sorry. Read the tags. Don't like don't read.

Stiles stared at his bed, cheeks flushed in shame, he didn't even have time to cover his wet sheets when his dad walked into the room.

All Stiles could do was cry while his dad put away the soiled sheets and turn the mattress. He said it was ok, just a small accident, he was a growing boy, nothing to worry about. 

It wasn't a one time incident. When it started happening during the day Stiles knew there was something really wrong with him. His dad bought him a package of adult diapers and Stiles got so mad at him they didn't talk for 3 days. 

When Stiles wet his pants in the middle of lacrosse practice he cried while he called his dad. He accepted the diaper his dad gave him and not another word was shared between them. 

The first week he changed his own diapers, he didn't go back to school and his dad didn't say anything. He and his dad were watching a mets game the second week when he felt something funny in his stomach. The next second he was messing his diapers. He went completely still while the warm poop flooded his bottom and when his dad subtlety started sniffing the air, Stiles started sobbing so hard he almost had a panic attack.

His dad hugged him until the smell was so bad neither of them could take it, then he stood up and told him to wait there. He came back carrying a clean diaper and some baby wipes. Stiles let out a sob but he let his father take off his sweats and his very soiled diaper. He winced when the cold wipe touched his bottom, he was so ashamed at his lack of control, he made eye contact with his dad and saw nothing but love in his eyes. That reassured him and somehow made him feel like everything was going to be fine.

Stiles knew something was very wrong with him, his father recommended they go see a specialist but Stiles refused, saying this was something he could control. His father didn't believe him but didn't try to stop him. 

One night he listens to his dad talking on the phone, he's to comfy on his bed and clean diaper to care. He doesn't listen to his father speaking with a man named Deaton, the plan was a success, he doesn't have control anymore. He thanks the man for letting him keep his little boy, his 16 year old baby, growing way too fast, now he can take care of his baby forever. Nobody separating them. 

3 months later 

Stiles is 100% diaper dependent now. He weta and messes himself without any warning from his body. He never leaves the house anymore and his father pulled him out of school and started home schooling him. After that first time he never tried to change his own diaper again. He got used to it, not even telling his father he used his diaper, John having to check every few hours. 

Stiles wears cloth diapers and plastic panties now. He doesn't like it at first, but he eventually agrees when John plays the money card. His son is humiliated when he tells him he uses too many diapers and it's expensive to buy disposable diapers. Cloth is cheaper in the long run and better for the environment. The way his son blushes makes John smirk. Stiles doesn't notice. 

John took a well deserved leave of absence to take care of his boy, but now he must go back to his job. He lies awake one night trying to figure out what to do. 

Stiles yells and cries when John tells him he hired a "nurse" to take care of him while he's at work. John hugs his son and tells him he needs someone to take care of him. He can't control himself and it's difficult to change his cloth diapers and plastic panties by himself. Stiles sobs quietly and reluctantly agrees. Stiles falls sleep in his arms and when John feels something warm he realizes his son is wetting his diaper. He smiles and changes him. Stiles doesn't even stir. 

\----

Stiles pales when he meets Scott. He's a 20 year old nurse student. He smiles when he sees Stiles, then turns to John. They discuss him without even looking at him. His changing schedule, his diaper supplies, rash cream, etc. Stiles listens to them and wishes this nightmare would end already. 

He got used to his father changing his diapers, he renounced his social life (not that he had any to begin with), but this is too much. His dad hiring a not much older than him male nurse to change his diaper, to see him in that embarrassing state, wetting and messing himself like a baby. 

It turns out Scott is not that bad, he's really professional when he changes him, he checks his diaper every hour, besides that they don't do much. 

One day is so hot Scott doesn't let him wear anything over his diaper, Stiles doesn't think much of it. He does his homework in just his diapers. The patroon continues for a while, until Stiles gets used to just being in his diapers, it's a little embarrassing but Scott changes him every day, it's nothing he hasn't seen. 

Scott gets too comfortable and stops changing his diapers regularly. Stiles tries to protest but Scott just ignores him while he texts his girlfriend. One day he leaves Stiles in a messy diaper until his dad arrives at night. He changes him quickly but it's too late, the rash is so bad Stiles is crying when his dad enters the house. 

Scott tells him Stiles had been naughty and didn't let Scott change him all day. John makes a disappointing face and Stiles is too shocked to say something. 

That is the first time his dad yells at him since he starting using diapers. He threatens Stiles saying he's going to take him to a daycare if he doesn't listen to everything Scott says. Scott is an adult and Stiles is a baby, he must obey. 

The next day Scott shaves his groin, he even goes as far as shaving his ass. He says is to stop rashes, Stiles cries in the bathroom but he is too scared to say something. His father's words ringing in his ears. 

When his father puts him in his night diaper he stops to look at his shaved genitals. He doesn't say anything. Stiles cries in his bed that night. 

Everything goes downhill since that day. Scott believes Stiles is too thin so he makes him a meal plan. Giving him a special milk 3 times a day. The milk makes him drowsy and lethargic. He knows there's something in it but he can barely process a thought. 

He sleeps a lot and he feels himself gaining weight. His legs getting chubby and his stomach bloated. His dad makes fun of him when he changes him, patting his tummy and telling him his baby fat is back.

One day he wakes up from his nap in the couch. Unknown men enter the house carrying big boxes. He panics when he realizes he's just wearing his diapers but his dad shushes him, giving him a bottle of the weird milk. He takes the bottle and starts sucking. He doesn't even know when he started drinking from bottles. 

That night his father takes his hand while he climbs the stairs. He's starting to lose control of his limbs. When he enters his room, he doesn't recognize anything. A big crib instead of his bed, an adult size changing table instead of his desk and nursery printing replacing his posters. His dad opens his closet, all of his clothes are gone (not that he wears his clothes anymore). His dad takes blue footed pajamas and changes him. Stiles just stays stills and wonders how things got like this.

Scott laughs out loud when he enters the "nursery" the next day. His father shows him his new clothes, the babyish plastic panties, the bonnets and Cute socks. He puts 4 diapers on Stiles that day, Stiles thinks is weird but doesn't protest. Then comes the pink onesie. Stiles can barely walk. His legs so opened and weak already. He waddles until Scott suggests crawling. It is easier. 

When he crawls inside the kitchen he sees the high chair. Scott helps him and puts a bib on him. Then he starts feeding Stiles a disgusting green purée. It doesn't taste bad but he misses eggs and bacon. That is bad for babies Scott says. Afterwards he drinks his bottle inside his new playpen. Playing with some new baby toys. He tries not to think about how twisted this is. The drugs in the milk keeping him placid. 

Stiles gets used to this new treatment quickly. He hates it but it's not strong enough to face his father. He needs diapers anyways. What's the point in arguing. 

He's still a 16 year old though. He has some...urges, and fluffy soft diapers rubbing his penis all the time does nothing to help. His diapers are too tight to put his hand inside so he usually rubs through the plastic panties until he comes in his diapers. He knows his dad and Scott know but he doesn't care, he doesn't have any privacy so he may as well do it when he feels like this. 

Scott doesn't think the same though and after talking to John they decide it's time to make another major change in their baby's life. 

6 months later 

Stiles is sitting in his high chair while his dad, his girlfriend Melissa (Scott's mom) and Scott and his girlfriend Allison sing happy birthday. He's 17 years old now, but his life is that of a 1 year old. 

Stiles likes Melissa, she's also a nurse and is the only one that still treats Stiles somewhat normally. She never punishes him, and she buys him comics in secret. Stiles is not allowed to read or watch anything that isn't stupid baby stuff. Allison however gets real pleasure tormenting Stiles. Making him suck his pacifier all day, not letting him speak any "big boy words" taking pictures and videos of Stiles and threatening to show all her friends. Her dad and Scott just laugh and let her do as she pleases. 

They eat cake, Stiles allowed to eat a piece without a spoon, making a mess. Then comes his birthday present. He doesn't know what it is but he knows it can be nothing good. 

His father carries him from the kitchen to the couch, his ability to walk long forgotten. Melissa and Allison sit in the sofa while John takes off Stiles' diaper. Allison laughs when she sees the chastity device. She always laughs. It's been 6 months since his father and Scott decided he was too little to play with himself, locking his penis and balls into this cage. He hasn't had any relief since then. He doesn't know what to do when his father takes out a little key and starts taking off the cage. He moans as the cage comes off, his member immediately trying to stand. Everyone laughs, calling him naughty and desperate. His dad tells him that since it's his birthday he gets to have one orgasm. Stiles tries to touch himself immediately, so horny he doesn't care everyone is watching him and laughing. His father stops him though.

Stiles whines but he can't say anything through the big pacifier in his mouth. His father smirks and tells Scott he can begin. Scott is sitting in the couch with him, holding his legs and looking at his hole. Stiles cries when he feels a finger pressing against him, struggling but to weak to fight. It hurts really bad and when Scott introduces another finger he's sobbing. He looks around for help, but everyone is just staring, Allison grinning like a maniac. John tells him to shut up, he obviously is enjoying it. Stiles looks at his erect penis, precome coming out. In that instant Scott presses against something inside him, making him moan and press against the fingers. Everyone laughs while he feels more of that strange pleasure. Scott touches that spot a couple more times until he is coming, cock untouched and sensitive. It doesn't feel like and orgasm, it's something different. He feels like something is missing. He is still processing this when his father puts the chastity device again. He's too tired to protest. Scott tells him that is called a prostate milking and that from now on that is the only way he will be able to come. 

They diaper Stiles and carry him to his nursery. Putting him in his crib with his bottle. Scott tells him happy birthday and closes the door. He can them downstairs having fun. There's still sun outside but it's his bedtime. He sucks his bottle and thinks about the events that lead him to this point. He hates his father and Scott for what they did to him, he hates himself even more for allowing it. He knows he's trapped here, maybe forever or until they get tired of him. He doesn't want to think about it anymore. He turns in his crib, plastic panties crinkling, chastity device uncomfortable against his sensitive genitals, he finishes his bottle and starts sucking his thumb until he falls sleep. 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> If you read my fic Teen Baby Stilinski. I'm sorry, I deleted by accident and decided not to post it again until it's finished. I'm a very busy person so it might take a while. This fic is darker than my first one so I'm sorry if I trigger something :(


End file.
